


That's Definitely It

by albawrites



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve gets a bit of help moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Definitely It

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(s): Sad lonely robots in space, only a little less sad than usual.  
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are owned by the author, simply written for amusement.  
> NOTES: A commission completed as requested by Matt!

There's always a certain time at night that it starts to get quieter at _Swerve's_ , and it's usually ample time for Skids to hang out more closely at the bar with his friend. These days, admittedly, everyone is still a little more preoccupied with cleaning up the _Lost Light_ after everything that's happened at Luna-1, but amazingly everyone had pitched in to pick up around _Swerve's_ first. Everyone, apparently, really needs their social go-to place and entertainment. In any case, now was a good time to check in with Swerve.

Who was staring at his own hand, visor dimmed in thought.

"Hey," Skids carefully interrupts, forming a smile as he gets comfortable on a stool.

Sharply, Swerve looks up, then grins awkwardly. "Heyyyy, Skids! You need a refill?"

"Nah, I'm good right now. What's going on?" Skids gestures to Swerve's hand.

"S'nothin' important. I was just..." Swerve shrugs and holds it out, palm up. "I was just thinking, you know?"

It's worn away after years and years of war and everything else that's gone on, but it's a set of numbers. It doesn't immediately occur to Skids what it means, but that doesn't matter as much as the fact it means something to _Swerve._ Skids gives his friend his full attention.

"What about?" Skids asks.

"Just thinking that maybe I ought to finally sand this off. I mean, it's kind of the universe's crappiest autograph, am I right? A fake set of..." Swerve's voice trails off.

Skids isn't sure that he entirely understands the situation. He gets the feeling that Swerve is being evasive about the truth, but that isn't exactly unusual or atypical around here. Getting personal isn't often anyone's style, and honestly? It doesn't matter as much as assisting his friend. 

So he offers: "Want help?"

This time, when Swerve smiles, it's more genuine. "Well, guess it was gonna be hard to do it with one hand, yeah?"

"Funny thing I've noticed is that sometimes things are just harder to do on your own. Anyway, I'm here to help," Skids promises.


End file.
